callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
P90
The P90 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player In singleplayer, the P90 is a rare weapon used only occasionally by Russian Ultranationalists in the later levels of the game. It can be found most commonly in Heat, All Ghillied Up, and Mile High Club but can also appear on later levels of the game. Typically, the weapon is found unsuppressed and with iron sights. However it can be found labeled "P90 SD" with a Silencer and Red Dot Sight in the mission All Ghillied Up after MacMillan takes down the guard and says "Oi, Suzy!" Multiplayer In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked at Level 40. Due to being classified as a submachine gun, it can be modified with a Suppressor, Red Dot Sight, or ACOG Scope, like all other submachine guns. The P90 has a 50 round magazine and a very high rate of fire. It is better than other SMGs at long range due to its low recoil and high rate of fire. However, it is also the slowest-killing SMG at close range. There is often much debate between the P90 and the MP5. The MP5 has higher damage in close quarters combat and less obstructive iron sights. The P90 has a higher rate of fire, a bigger magazine, less recoil, and does the same damage in medium and long range combat. Because of these different advantages and disadvantages, most players consider the P90 superior if using a Silencer, but otherwise prefer the MP5. In the PC and Wii version, having a P90 as a player's primary weapon greatly increases their sprint duration, unlike any other weapon in the game, thus giving the player a free Extreme Conditioning. Because of this, the P90 is an excellent choice in terms of mobility in the PC and Wii version (Note: the glitch has been patched on other systems). Attachments *Suppressor *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope Image:p90_4.png|P90 Image:p90iron_4.png|Iron sights File:P902.JPG|Reloading the P90 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer The P90 is again available as an SMG in Modern Warfare 2, ''but is unlocked in multiplayer earlier, at Level 24. The P90 is the very much the same in Modern Warfare 2 as it was in Call of Duty 4. The low recoil, high fire rate and moderate damage (Stopping Power is highly recommended) makes it a very good choice at close ranges with it's fire rate can be very effectively hip-fired and passable medium range weapon with it's low recoil. The weapons iron sights may not suit everyone as they can seem bulky to some (RDS and Holo are available) but seem slimmer to CoD 4 counterpart probably due to a more detailed weapon model. The silencer is effective as ever, and it reduces the P90's muzzle flash leading to give an easier visual on targets. FMJ is useful on the P90 with it's low penetration. Also because of its moderate damage, it is more useful to play Hardcore to gain Extended Mags by FMJ kills. The P90 performs best with Extended Mags, giving it a quality of a Light Machine Gun, however it still retains the mobility, fire rate, recoil and damage of an SMG. Extended Mags also has a bonus benefit of increasing the sprint time to 7 seconds from the default 4 seconds. It essentially has features; a form of Marathon, and Scavenger from the 150 rounds in total, leaving it wide open for Sleight of Hand, Bling or the full Marathon. P90 Akimbo, with Steady Aim, can be very effective, with it's high fire rate and clip size, close range but close to useless at medium to long range. The side rail mounts on the weapon are completely unused, however such may serve as evidence that Heartbeat Sensors were originally going to be available for the SMGs. Weapon Camouflage is visible on the back and front of the P90 but easier to see when reloading, using Akimbo, or using a sight. In Core gamemodes, the weapon can kill enemies in 4-5 hits without Stopping Power, 3-4 with the perk active, while in Hardcore, the P90 can take down targets in 1-2 shots, both under normal circumstances. This means it can be less effective than the UMP45, and consequently less used than the UMP's consistent 3-hit kill. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines File:P90 6.png|The P90 in Modern Warfare 2 File:P90_Sights_MW2.jpg|The P90's iron sights in ''Modern Warfare 2 P90cropped.PNG|The P90 in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' features the P90 as one of the four submachine guns available in game, the others being the MP5, the MP7, and the Skorpion. Singleplayer In singleplayer, the P90 is used only by the SAS and USMC. It is a starting weapon in "Oil Rig Confrontation", "Winter Assault", and "Last Chance". The weapon always has an integrated Red Dot Sight but it is slightly misaligned: the real point of impact is slightly above the red dot. It has a slightly lower rate of fire than in the console versions, but has higher damage per bullet. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked after getting 300 kills with the Coalition faction. It is the third weapon of the Coalition faction to be unlocked, following the AA-12 and preceding the M249 SAW. File:P90_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|P90 seen in third person File:P90_Mobilized.jpg|The P90 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:P90_RDS_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The integrated Red Dot Sight Video Gameplay 400px Silenced P90 gameplay in Call of Duty 4 Trivia *In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' when the P90 is shot anyone can hear the casings hitting the ground. This allows players to hear someone shooting a P90 with a silencer. *Despite the sprinting glitch being patched on other consoles, the P90 in the Wii and PC version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare still increases the player's sprint time by seventy five percent. *In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'', the side of the magazine on the P90 says "Made By Infinity OC 1130." *In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' , the Extended Mags attachment will change the ammo counter from the standard bar display to that of a Light Machine Gun's ammo counter. This maybe due to a 75 round magazine having an ammo counter bar that would hinder the player in game. *In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' , the player's hands are dangerously close to the muzzle. This is better seen while in 3rd person matches. * In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' , in "Loose Ends", there is a P90 with a silencer and a Red Dot Sight, but when going to pick up, the pick-up text only says "P90 Red Dot Sight." * In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the P90's magazine can be camouflaged if it is equipped with a silencer . * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition , the P90 magazine ammo count looks like an LMG count.. *The P90 in-game has visible scrapes and scratches on the rail mount from the user taking out and inserting magazines. *The pick up icon for the P90 is the same for [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare|''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ]] and ''Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 . *A P90 with a MARS Sight can be picked up by dead enemies in the Exodus exhibit of the singleplayer level, Museum. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Akimbo Weapons